Los ultimos guerreros
by ryuken85
Summary: Harry decide que es momento de tomar control de su vida. despues de recivir algo de Sirius
1. capitulo 1

A pasado un mes desde el regreso de harry a privet drive 4, despues del final de lo que el considera su peor año. El no considera que este sea su peor año por que no salio bien en sus estudios, la razon de que el se encuentra pensando de esa manera es que casi al final de este año el fue con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela al ministerio de magia en lo que pensaba era para salvar a Sirius de Voldemort. Pero eso no era cierto todo lo que encontraron al llegar fue un grupo de mortifagos y Voldemort. Durante la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia suceden muchas cosas como la muerte de Sirius a manos de su prima Beatrix y una profecia que era lo que Voldemort buscaba, la cual es destruida. El director de Hogwarts el profesor Dumbledore despues de haber sido restituido a su posicion como director de dicha escuela. Al regresar del ministerio de magia le cuenta a Harry la profecia en la cual se supone que Harry tenia que matar a Voldemort o morir a manos de este.  
  
La primera noche que pasaba en casa de sus tios recibio varios paquetes que le entregaron tres aves que nunca habia visto. Una de ellas era una lechuza igual a Hedwig, otra era un aguila calva y la ultima un alcon. El alcon y el aguila calva cargaban varios libros y la lechuza cargaba un pequeño cofre, el cual este decide abrir primero. Este contenia un par de guantes que dejaban tus dedos libres ya que solo alcanzaban hasta la mitad. Estos tenian un diseño de un ciervo en la palma de la mano y en la parte contraria se pueden ver las iniciales JP en color plateado. Al Harry colocarse los guantes estos emiten un destello de luz que dura varios segundos. Cuando este termina Harry nota que donde se encontraba el ciervo ahora se encuentra un griffin y las iniciales cambiaron a HP. Ademas de los guantes habia en el cofre una cadena de oro con el nombre de Lily la que este se puso y sintio un calor en todo su cuerpo el mismo que tu sientes cuando alguien te abraza. Por ultimo el noto que habian dos mudas de ropa mugles una de color blanco y la otra de color negro las cual coloco sobre su cama. Prosedio a liberar las otras dos aves de respectivas cargas cuando noto una nota atada a la pata del alcon. Coloco los libros en el suelo y abrio la carta que era de parte de Sirius:  
  
Querido Harry :  
  
Si estas recibiendo esto quiere decir que estoy muerto y no quiero que te estes culpando por ello. No importa lo que halla pasado para mi el tiempo pasado contigo fue lo mas importante en mi vida y de tener que dar mi vida por ti lo volveria a hacer.  
  
Mientras leia esto a Harry le bajaban las lagrimas por su rostro.  
  
Las cosas que recibiste son las que tus padres te hubieran entregado de estar vivos. En ellas encontraras los libros de James sobre las artes oscuras son los mas avanzados que yo halla visto, tambien encontraras algunas cosas como unos guantes y dos set de ropa los cuales tambien pertenecieron a tu padre. La cadena era de Lily siempre llevala puesta esta tiene unos hechizos que te protegeran. Ademas si alguien te esta mintiendo o tienen intenciones de hacerte daño esta te avisara al cambiar de temperatura. Si te estan mintiendo sentiras un caliente proveniente de ella pero si te quieren hacer daño esta se pondra fria. Pero eso no es lo unico que esta te dejo, habra un grupo de libros el cual ella encontro en diferentes partes del mundo que ellos visitaron. Lo estraño de estos libros es que ninguno de nosotros podia reconocer en que idioma estaban escrito tratamos de todo y no los deciframos.,James y yo queriamos desacernos de ellos pero Lily insistia que los guardaramos porque tenia el presentimiento que estos ayudarian a alguien a salvar la vida de muchas personas .Yo pienso que ese alguien eres tu, por eso te los envio. De mi parte reciviras todo lo que es perteneciente a la familia Black y algo que se te alegrara. Si tienes el mapa del merodeador en tu posecion este contiene un hechizo que James y yo realizamos antes de el morir en el cual guardamos todas nuestras memorias. Pero sucedio algo que no esperabamos ademas de que este tomara nuestras memorias tambien tiene nuestras personalidades se que eso te alegrara porque asi podras hablar con nosotros. Para hablar con nosotros solo tienes que decir "juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" cuando el mapa se rebele tienes que decir "nunca seguire las reglas esto promete cornamenta junior" despues de esto podras comunicarte con nosotros. Espero que estas cosas te ayuden y recuerda que no es tu culpa lo que me pasara, no te rindas y no olvides hacer todas las maldades que puedas. No debes mostrar ni decir nada de esto a nadie. No importa lo que digan los demas recuerda que me siento orgulloso de ti y estoy seguro que tus padres tambien lo estan.  
  
Te ama:  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Pd. Hasle un recordatorio a Snape de mi parte  
  
Todo lo que hizo durante las proximas dos semanas fue leer y practicar los hechizos que contenian los libros de su padre. Los cuales podia realizar facilmente y sin que el ministerio de magia lo supiera gracias a James que le menciono que mientras tenga los guantes puestos no pueden detectar que el esta realizando magia. Sirius le recomienda que tome unas clases de defensa personal. Las cuales descubrio puede realizar como si las hubiera practicado toda su vida. Su sensei al ver lo flexible que era le recomienda que tome tambien gimnasia. Al final de esas dos semanas se habia memorizado todos los libros de su padre y podia realizar todos los hechizos. Despues tomo los que eran de su madre para ver si podia entender lo que decian. Y para su sorpresa podia entender lo que estaba escrito, estos estaban escrito en un idioma antiguo que fue olvidado durante los años. Cuando no se encontraba en sus clases de defensa personal, gimnasia se encontraba haciendo pesas o leyendo. Para la otra cosa que abandonaba su habitacion era para comer que gracias a lo que le dijeron Alastor y Lupin a su tio y tia estos lo alimentaban como se debia incluso habia ganado un par de libras. De los libros que le dejo su madre aprendio en los primeros que habia leido que mediante la meditacion se podia tener un mejor control sobre su propia magia. Descubrio que cuando meditaba necesitabas menos tiempo de descanso, en vez de dormir lo que hacia era que meditaba 4 horas durante la noche y se sentia mucho mas energico que cuando dormia por varias horas. Cuando empezo a leer los libros mas avanzados que contenian hechizos olvidados y muy poderosos, los cuales podia realizar facilmente. El no entendia el por que podria realizarlos tan facilmente cuando estos dicen que te llevaria mucho tiempo el poder controlar tu magia para realizar el mas sencillo de estos. Cuando pregunto esto a Sirius y James a lo cual estos contestaron que cuando este perfecciono la meditacion y libero toda su magia dormida. Cuando este escucho eso se dio cuenta que tenian razon ya que podia realizar hechizos que se suponia te dejaran agotados y estos apenas usaban sus reservas magicas. Al darse cuenta de esto noto que sus poderes aumentaban como si no tuvieran limites. Los libros tambien le enseñaban como saber si tenia control sobre algun elemento por el cual este descubrio podia controlar el agua y el aire. Ambos elementos se identificaban perfectamente con el ya que eran tranquilos pero cuando se enfurecian no habia nada ni nadie que pudiera controlarlos, de esa manera era su personalidad. Estos libros tambien mencionaban el uso de la magia sin barita, la cual este podia realizar solamente cuando tenia sus guantes puestos, los cuales rara vez se quitaba.  
  
Llegamos al dia en que comenzamos nuestra historia, este es el dia del cumpleaños numero 16 de Harry este se encuentra escribiendo en su diario. Sobre todas las cosas que a descubierto, como las que puede hacer atraves de los guantes los cuales estaban conectados con su mente. Solamente tenia que pensar en alguna de las habilidades que le brindaban los guantes, las cuales eran invisibilidad a el y a las personas que lo esten tocando, tambien de tocar cualquier arma con los guantes sabria inmediatamente como usarla, otra era que el set de ropa negro estaba conectado a los guantes si lo necesitaba solo tenia que pensar en el y lo tendria puesto. De ponerse esa ropa activaria dos hechizos que tenian los guantes el primero era que podria moverse entre sombras, la cual usaba para ir donde tomaba sus clases apareciendo en las sombras en un callejon al lado, al salir hacia lo mismo para volver a la casa apareciendo en el armario de su cuarto. El otro hechizo era que mientras llevara la ropa negra y los guantes nadie podria reconocerlo como Harry potter, por eso era que la usaba para ir a sus clases o salir de la casa. Los guantes tambien le ayudaban a que pudiera realizar magia sin su barita y tener un mejor control sobre sus dos elementos, estos tambien permanecerian invisibles de la gente mientras el lo quisiera o mientras no hiciera magia sin su barita. Otras de las cosas que escribia en su diario eran los hechizos de los libros porque asi no tendria que sacarlos de su baul y podria evitar que alguien los viera solo mostraria dos de ellos, uno era de como crear tus propias armas magicas y el otro se trata sobre estrategias. En el diario tambien habia escrito todo lo que le habia sucedido en su vida y lo que el pensaba de la gente que conocia. Este diario contenia un hechizo para que siempre se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y nadie podria leerlo ya que el lo escribio en el idioma antiguo que estaban escritos los libros que le dejo su madre asi solamente el comprenderia lo que decia. Al terminar de escribir en su diario miro el reloj de pared que habia tomado de las cosas que su primo echaria a la basura porque ya no usaba. Eso no fue lo unico tambien adquirio un set de pesas y un walkman con cd player.  
  
Al revisar la hora noto que solo faltaban 2 minutos para que cumpliera 16 años. Lo cual le hizo recordar que este año no recibiria regalos ni felicitaciones de nadie, debido a que Dumbledore penso que era muy peligroso que recibiera correo debido a que podria ser rastreado y puso un hechizo para que toda carta dirigida a Harry el recibirla en Hogwarts. Esto enfurecio a Harry cuando lo supo pero lo mas que lo molesto fue que sus supuestos mejores amigos se pusieran de parte de Dumbledore y trataran de convencerlo de que era lo mejor. Tambien tenia las sospechas que Hermione y Ron tenian encargado vigilarlo y contarle todo lo que el hiciera o les dijera a Dumbledore. Pero eso no seguiria asi ya que el no seria arma de nadie, porque asi sentia el que lo estaban tratando. El reloj anunciando las doce lo saco de sus pensamientos y le recordo lo que tenia que hacer, reviso que tuviera todo lo que necesitaria mientras pensaba lo que le habian dicho Sirius y su padre dos noches atras.  
  
flashback  
  
Vemos a Harry mientras se encuentra en su cuarto usando las pesas que habia tomado de las cosas que Dudley pensaba botar a la misma vez que hablaba con Sirius y James.  
  
"Harry realizaste el hechizo que te dijimos que hicieras" dijo la voz de James  
  
"no he tenido tiempo pero mañana sera lo primero que haga, lo que no entiendo es para que tengo que hacer un hechizo para localizar a Sirius no seria mejor que tratara de practicar buscando a alguien que este vivo" decia Harry mientras continuaba los ejercicios.  
  
"lo que me extraña es que no lo haigas decifrado todavia, que pasaria de tu realizar ese hechizo tratando de localizar a James" decia la voz de Sirius.  
  
"nada ... Espera ahora que recuerdo si pasaria algo de la persona estar muerta buscaria un desendiente directo, de yo realizarlo para buscar a mi padre el hechizo la persona que localizaria seria a..." cuando entiende lo que esto significa deja caer las pesas las cuales estubieron a punto de caerle encima de sus pies.  
  
"QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO" se escucho la voz de su tio.  
  
"solo fue algo que se cayo" contesto Harry saliendo de el estado de shock en el que se encontraba.  
  
"PUES QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR" volvia a decir su tio.  
  
"Esta bien" contesto harry a su tio "me quieren decir que Sirius tiene un hijo"pregunto este a su padre y Sirius.  
  
"Si eso es lo queriamos decirte" decia la voz de James  
  
"jejeje..JaJAJAJAJAJA ...Sirius tiene un hijo..jajaja. eso si es una sorpresa" decias entre carcajadas el joven.  
  
"porque te ries y dices que es una sorpresa" decia la voz de Sirius  
  
"es que no puedo imaginarme quien estaria tan loca para estar contigo" decia el joven despues de controlar sus risas.  
  
"eso mismo pense yo cuando me lo dijo" decia lavoz de su padre.  
  
"oye yo no era tan malo" decia la voz de sirius tratando de defenderse  
  
"eso dices tu, pero que edad deberia tener el hijo de Sirius" preguntaba Harry  
  
"si no me equivoco deberia de tener tu edad por eso queremos que lo encuentres, nosotros pensamos que el podria ayudarte ademas que el sabe que Sirius es inocente" decia la voz de James  
  
"y como el puede saber que Sirius es inocente" pregunto el joven  
  
"yo me habia comunicado con su madre par de dias antes de mi muerte para yo poder conocerlo pero algo le sucedio a ella y nunca pude saber donde estaba viviendo" contesto la voz de Sirius  
  
"esta bien ese hechizo sera lo que primero haga mañana y despues de mi cumpleaños lo buscare, buenas noches" decia Harry mientras se preparaba para comenzar a meditar  
  
"buenas noches Harry/hijo" dijeron las voces de Sirius y James al mismo tiempo  
  
"travesura realizada" decia Harry poniendo la mano sobre el mapa del merodeador  
  
final del flashback  
  
Cuando este realizo el hechizo de localizacion el dia despues, este le informa que el hijo de Sirius se encontraba en Estados Unidos en un pueblo llamado ============ . Harry penso que su suerte estaba cambiando ya que los grupos de gimnasia y defensa personal viajarian durante dos semanas a unas competencias en estados unidos en el pueblo donde se encontraba el hijo de Sirius. Cuando termino de revisar que tuviera todo empezo a poner en marcha su plan el cual consistia en realizar un hechizo que el habia inventado el cual crearia una copia del exacta la cual dejaria en casa de los Dudleys por las proximas dos semanas. Lo especial de este hechizo es que el clon pensara y reacionara igual que el lo haria no importa el tipo de situacion en la que se encuentre, cuando el hechizo se termine o el lo rompa adquidira las memorias que tenga de esas dos semanas el clon. Primero redujo su baul y escoba y los coloco en el bolsillo de su pantalon, despues creo varias iluciones para que pareciera que estos estaban todavia en la habitacion, luego saco a Hedwing de su jaula y le dijo que fuera a Hogwarts y lo esperara alli. Despues de todo eso se dispuso a realizar el hechizo para crear el clon, el cual aparecio frente a el pero se sorprendio cuando lo vio, al parecer no se habia mirado bien en el espejo ya que no se habia fijado que habia cambiado tanto. Habia crecido bastante porque debia de estar cerca de los 6'3" pero eso no era lo unico desde que comenzo a jugar squidditch en su primer año su cuerpo se encontraba en mejor forma, pero ahora la ropa le quedaba como una segunda piel, lo cual hacia que se notaran mas los musculos que habia ganado en el pasado mes. Ademas noto que ahora que dejo crecer su cabello no tiene problemas para peinarlo ya que solo tiene que amarrarlo en una cola de caballo. Cuando termino de notar lo mucho que habia cambiado se dio cuenta que si no se daba prisa lo dejarian, tomo el permiso en el cual falsifico la firma de su tio y se dirigio a la sombra del armario para aparecer en el callejon que se encontraba al lado del edificio de donde asistia a sus clases. Salio del callejon sin que nadie lo viera y se dirigio hacia el edificio donde tomaba sus clases de gimnasia y defensa personal, donde saludo a sus compañeros mientras todos abordaban el autobus que los llevaria al aeropuerto para tomar el avion que los llevaria a los Estados Unidos. Donde al llegar tomaran otro autobus que los llevaria a donde se realizaria la competencia y en su tiempo libre buscaria al hijo de Sirius. Mientras miraba por la ventana del autobus pensaba en que este era el comienzo de su nueva vida donde nadie tomaria las decisiones por el y tampoco nadie le diria que hacer, porque esta era su vida y tenia que tomar control sobre ella. 


	2. capitulo 2

Despues de haber recogido su equipaje Harry y sus compañeros subieron al autobus que los llevaria a donde se hospedarian por las proximas dos semanas. Cuando llegaron al alberge deportivo fueron llevados al edificio donde se quedarian todos los participantes de estas competencias. Al dia siguiente despues del evento de apertura se les dio la tarde para que pudieran salir a conocer el pueblo. Harry mientras paseaba por los alrededores noto una tienda donde vendian y arreglaban motocicletas. Decidio que seria bueno tener algun medio de transporte y entro, mientras observaba los diferentes modelos noto una en donde se encontraban las que se estaban reparando y fue a verla mas de cerca. La motora era una de las mejores que habia visto era roja con unas lineas color oro, lo que le sorprendio era que tenia un griffin diseñado a ambos lados. Mientras este estaba observando no noto que alguien se habia acercado.  
  
"hermosa verdad" dijo la persona lo que hizo que Harry diera un salto y cayera en una posicion defensiva  
  
"siento haberte asustado" decia el señor "pero te vi observando la motora y pude observar que te agrado"  
  
"si es la mejor que he visto la tiene a la venta quisiera poder comprarla" dijo Harry  
  
"realmente no lo puedo decir esa motora fue montada por uno de mis empleados" decia el señor "pero si quieres puedo buscarlo para que le preguntes"  
  
"si no es mucha molestia de verdad me gustaria saber si esta a la venta" respondio Harry  
  
"hey Black, quieren hablar contigo" dijo el dueño Harry al oir esto penso que no podia tener tan buena suerte como para que esa persona fuera el hijo de Black.  
  
"si quien me busca" respondio un joven el cual Harry noto era identico a Sirius exepto que era mas joven.  
  
"el joven"decia el dueño "perdon pero no se tu nombre"  
  
"Harry Potter" cuando dijo esto miraba al que estaba seguro era el hijo de Sirius para ver que reaccion tenia, el cual lo primero que hizo fue mirar su cicatriz  
  
"pues te dejo aqui con el joven Harry, y cuando termines puedes irte ya es hora de tu salida" dijo el dueño mientras se iba  
  
"asi que tu eres Harry Potter" dijo Black "se puede saber que diablos haces en los Estados Unidos"  
  
"si es el nombre que tengo desde que naci" respondio Harry "y estoy buscandote a ti"  
  
"buscandome, por que tu me estas buscando" respondio Black  
  
"pues si no me equivoco eres el hijo de Sirius Black" decia Harry  
  
"si yo soy Julius Black hijo de Sirius" respondio Julius "y que tiene que ver eso con que me estes buscando"  
  
"bueno es que Sirius me escribio una carta en la que me dejo dicho que de algo pasarle te buscara" respondio Harry  
  
"pasarle que quieres decir con eso"  
  
"el murio hace un mes tratando de salvarme" decia Harry con un tono muy triste este todavia no habia superado la muerte de su padrino por completo  
  
"realmente no puedo decir que lo voy a estrañar ya que nunca lo conoci, pero me hubiera gustado conocerlo mi madre hablaba mucho de el"  
  
"siento lo de tu madre" decia Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor " necesito hablar contigo de muchas cosas pero creo que seria mejor de hacerlo en privado"  
  
"creo que tienes razon, pero no creo que tu supieras que yo trabajaba aqui"  
  
"si es que estaba observando las motocicletas y esta me agrado mucho y tu jefe me dijo que tu eres el que la habia reparado. Queria saber si la estabas vendiendo"  
  
"bueno todavia me falta hacerle unos ajustes, pero creo que si podria ser que la vendiera, con ese dinero y el que me gane en el torneo de boxeo pienso terminar de arreglar mi carro"  
  
"quizas te gustaria hacer un trato si tu me regalas la motora yo te dare todo el dinero que te haga falta para el automovil, que te parece la idea" decia harry mientras entendia su mano  
  
"no se pero ya me agradas, por que no hablamos de esto mientras nos comemos algo y me hablas de mi padre ademas de como hiciste para llegar hasta aca" decia Julius mientras le daba un fuerte apreton de mano.  
  
Durante las dos semanas que duro la competencia de gimnasia y artes marciales las cuales el equipo de Harry gano gracias a el. El y Julius en esas dos semanas se hicieron tan buenos amigos que parecian hermanos. Harry le hizo unos guantes iguales y con los mismos hechizos que los suyos, la diferencia es que eran blancos. Cuando Julius se los coloco brillaron por varios segundos y luego aparecio un unicornio negro con el cuerno color plateado en la palma del guante y al otro lado las iniciales JB. Harry tambien le regalo el set de ropa blanco al cual le pusieron los mismos hechizos que a su traje negro. Estos compartieron los conocimientos que estos poseian, mientras Harry le enseñaba magia antigua, como hacer magia sin barita y control de los elementos los cuales eran fuego y tierra. Julius le enseñaba como usar su magia para golpear mas fuerte, tener mas resistencia y ser mas rapido, ademas le enseño a tocar la guitarra. Harry le dijo lo del mapa del merodeador y como podia hablar con Sirius y su padre, lo cual Julius aprovecho para hablar con su padre y conocerlo un poco. Julius que practicaba el boxeo y era un experto con la espada, le fue muy facil aprender los hechizos antiguos que Harry le enseñaba ya que su madre le habia enseñado a meditar a si que pudieron brincar esa parte e ir directo a lo practico. Le regalo la motora a Harry y con el dinero que gano en un torneo de boxeo y el que Harry le brindo pudo terminar de arreglar su carro el cual era un Mustang 5.0 litros, estos siguiendo los consejos de sus padres, los hechizaron para que volaran y se hicieran invisibles, estos hechizos se activaban por pensamiento. Ellos eran los unicos que podian conducirlos, de otra persona tratar sin que ellos lo autorizaran se llevarian una gran sorpresa. Al finalizar las dos semanas ambos se encontraban al mismo nivel de poder y conocimientos magicos, Harry le sugerio que si queria ir con el a Hogwarts lo cual este acepto sin pensarlo. Este recogio sus cosas ya que Harry tenia las de el recogidas y despues de reducir la motora y el auto a un tamaño escala que era alrededor de doce pulgadas, partieron a tomar el avion que los llevaria a Londres. Habian decidido que ambos se quedarian las dos semanas de vacaciones restantes en el caldero chorreante y luego tomarian un taxi el primero de septiembre que los llevaria a King Cross donde abordarian el tren en el anden 9¾ que los llevaria a Hogwarts. Los dos pensaban que ya era tiempo que regresaran a Hogwarts la pareja Potter-Black ademas del regreso de los merodeadores.  
  
Despues de que Harry pasara por casa de los Durleys y se uniera con su clon y obtuviera todas las memorias de este de las pasadas dos semanas. Harry creo otro clon que duraria por el resto del verano y iria hasta King Cross donde se unirian con el, luego de esto se dirigieron al caldero chorreante donde rentaron una habitacion para cada uno y Harry le informara a Tom de que no mencionara a nadie que lo hubiera visto o que se estaba quedando alli. Durante la primera semana sus padres le dan una noticia que ha ninguno le agrado.  
  
Flashback  
  
Nos encontramos en la habitacion que Harry habia rentado en el Caldero Chorreante Julius y el se encontraban conversando con sus padres mientras hacian ejercicios.  
  
"Sabes Harry con la ayuda de nuestros padres las maldades que podemos hacer" decia Julius mientras usaba las pesas  
  
"hey tienes razon pueden darnos algunas ideas" respondio Harry que hacia abdominales "que piensas sobre eso padre"  
  
"me agradaria mucho pero no creo que podamos" decia james  
  
"como que no podran" pregunto Harry  
  
"lo que pasa es que el hechizo que guarda nuestras memorias perdera su magia en varios dias" respondio Sirius  
  
esto hizo que ambos chicos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se miraran. Durante el tiempo que habian pasado conversando con sus padres, pidiendo consejos y hablando de las cosas que estos habian hecho en su tiempo en Hogwarts, no pensaban que estos pudieran dejarlos tan pronto.  
  
"chicos sentimos que no pudieramos estar siempre, pero espero que todo lo que le hemos hablado les sirva para las bromas que haran" decia James tratando de alegrar a los dos jovenes  
  
"esperen creo que conosco de un encantamiento que puede trans ferirnos sus memorias, no es igual que hablar con ustedes pero es una forma para conocerlos mejor" decia Julius  
  
fin del flashback  
  
Desde eso habian pasado varios dias, realizaron el hechizo cada uno tomando las memorias de su respectivo padre. Estaban sorprendidos por las cosas que estos habian hecho mientras estuvieron en el colegio y fuera de este. Dos dias mas tarde el hechizo que sus padres habian realizado en el mapa para guardar sus memorias se desvanecio, logrando que el pedazo de papel volviera a ser el simple mapa de los merodeadores.  
  
Faltaba una sola semana para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar en Hogwarts. Nuestros nuevos merodeadores se encontraban caminando hacia Gringotts para hacer un retiro ya que habian gastado todo el que habian retirado la vez anterior. Despues de haber retirado el dinero Harry vio a lo lejos a Hermione, Ron y Ginny le informo a Julius y cautelosamente se acercaron para escuchar la conversacion de estos.  
  
"Hermione no han llegado y ya tengo hambre cuanto se van a tardar" preguntaba Ron  
  
"en comer es lo unico que tu piensas" respondio Hermione "quedamos en vernos a la 1:00 todavia les quedan 15 minutos"  
  
Despues de esta haber terminado de decir esto varios jovenes se les acercaron. Harry que se encontraba con Julius invisible cerca de estos, noto que todos los jovenes que se encontraban alli eran parte del ED (ejercito de Dumbledore). Entre ellos estaban Cho, Justin, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Hannah, Susan y Luna. Esto lo sorprendio por que despues de lo sucedido en año anterior jamas penso que varias de las personas que formaban parte de esta todavia se hablaran. Julius quien noto que Harry estaba distraido le dio un suave golpe en el brazo para avisarle que estos se estaban moviendo del lugar. Estos usando el hechizo de invisibilidad que tenian los guantes los siguieron a una distancia razonable para poder escuchar las conversaciones de estos.  
  
"saben creo que fue muy bueno que Dumbledore se comunicara con nosotros" decia Hermione  
  
"yo pienso igual gracias a eso pudimos arreglar nuestras diferencias" decia Cho  
  
"ademas que el entrenamiento que nos han dado algunos de los que pertenecen a la orden del fenix nos ayudara a lo que nos pidio Dumbledore que hicieramos este año" dijo Ron  
  
"no se pero yo sigo diciendo que Harry deberia saber de todo esto ademas pienso que cuando lo sepa no va a estar muy contento" dijo Neville  
  
"y como lo va a saber, nadie se lo dira ademas cuando le digamos que Dumbledore permitira que continuemos el ED y que el lo seguira enseñando nos perdonara" decia Ginny  
  
"aunque no crea que el pueda enseñarnos algo, con el entrenamiento que hemos tenido" decia Ron  
  
"eso es cierto y recuerda lo que nos dijo McGonagall si seguimos practicando, para el final del año nos podremos convertir en nuestra forma animaga" decia una Hermione muy emosionada con la idea de poder convertirse en una animago  
  
"pero recuerden que no podriamos hacer nada de esto si no fuera por la importante mision que nos ordeno realizar Dumbledore" decia Susan  
  
"si eso es cierto, nunca me imagine que podria pertenecer a la orden del fenix aunque solo seamos mienbros honorarios" decia Ron  
  
"si pero tendremos una mision muy importante que es proteger a Harry" decia Justin  
  
"eso sera muy facil Ron y yo somos sus mejores amigos el nos cuenta todo asi que siempre sabemos lo que va a hacer y asi evitar que este se meta en problemas" respondio Hermione  
  
Harry no podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, el pensaba que Ron y Hermione estarian bajo ordenes de Dumbledore de vigilarlo en Hogwarts, pero nunca penso que para ellos era mas importante entrar en la orden que su amistad. Y los demas si no fuera por lo que el les enseño el año pasado en el ED, ni siquiera hubieran sido incluidos en ese grupo. Pero sobre todo estaba completamente seguro que Dumbledore ni siquiera les dijo sobre la profecia que decia que era el unico que podria matar a Voldemort, esto hizo que le perdiera el poco respeto que le quedaba por Dumbledore, por que la confianza se la perdio cuando se entero de todo lo que este le habia ocultado. Julius tampoco podia creer lo que escucho segun lo que Harry le habia contado esos eran supuestamente sus mejores amigos o eso era lo que el pensaba pero parecia que ellos no pensaban lo mismo de Harry. En esos mismos momentos noto que Harry estaba poniendose furioso, asi que penso que era mejor que se fueran de alli, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Harry que era mejor que se fueran, aparecieron alrededor de 30 mortifagos los cuales no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a atacar todas las personas que se encontraban en Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione y los demas que estaban con ella se quedaron petrificados hasta que oyeron los gritos de la gente, cuando oyeron los gritos estos salieron de su sorpresa, sacaron sus varitas y trataron de hacer todo lo posible por detenerlos en lo que llegaban los aurores o los de la Orden del Fenix. Estos comenzaron a tirar varios hechizos a los mortifagos y tomaron a algunos por sorpresa, pero en cuanto los mortifagos salieron del shock de que alguien tuviera el valor de enfrentarlos comenzaron a atacarlos tambien. Despues de varios minutos de batalla los jovenes sabian que no podrain ganar el enfrentamiento.  
  
"Hermione tenemos que salir de aqui, ellos son mas que nosotros, tienen mas poder y experiencia mientras que nosotros casi estamos sin energia" decia Cho  
  
"No podemos irnos por que no hay salida y segundo no podemos abandonar a las personas que se encuentran aqui" respondio Herms  
  
"Que quieres Hermione, que nos quedemos a morir aqui o es que tienes una idea para sacarnos de este lio" decia Ron alterado  
  
"La verdad desearia que Harry estuviera aqui, el siempre tiene una idea para salir de situaciones peligrosas" decia Neville  
  
"No eres el unico" decia Herms  
  
"Me sorprende que no hallan llegado aurores o miembros de la Orden para ayudarnos" comentaba Seamus  
  
"Debe ser que ahi hechizos que evitan que aparescan por lo que les llevara mas tiempo llegar aqui" contesto Justin  
  
"No miren ahora pero parece que los mortifagos han comenzado a usar los innombrables" decia Susan  
  
"Ahora si sabelotodo me podrias decir que demonios vamos hacer ahora, por que aunque usemos los innombrables no los lastimariamos" preguntaba Ron a Hermione cuando varios mortifagos se acercaban a ellos  
  
"Ron ni siquiera estoy segura de que podamos lograr esos hechizos hemos utilizado mucho poder y nos encontramos agotados" respondia Hermione "nuestra unica alternativa es seguir luchando hasta que llegue ayuda" Aunque realmente no creo que aguantemos mucho pensaba ella.  
  
Lo que ellos no habian notado era los dos mortifagos que se les estaban acercando.  
  
"Cru....."  
  
"Avada......"  
  
cuando estos voltiaron notaron dos mortifagos en el suelo y dos personas paradas justo detras de estos. 


	3. capitulo 3

Minutos antes  
  
"Harry creo que ya es tiempo de que intervengamos, no creo que puedan soportar mas tiempo" decia Julius  
  
"esta bien , ademas no creo que la ayuda pueda llegar a tiempo con la barrera anti-aparicion que estos colocaron al llegar" respondio Harry  
  
"si y es una buena forma de que saques ese coraje que tienes, pateando el trasero de varios mortifagos" dijo Julius  
  
" ummm... no habia pensado en eso creo que es muy buena forma de relajarse que esperamos" habiendo dicho esto ambos pensaron en sus uniformes de batalla y estos aparecieron. Luego de esto se acercaron a dos mortifagos que trataban de sorprender a los miembros de el ED, y a la misma vez que se hacian visibles los golpeaban en la nuca haciendo que calleran al suelo inconcientes y que los jovenes se voltearan.  
  
Tiempo presente  
  
Los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a ellos eran de alrededor de 6 pies 3 pulgadas, sus cuerpos estaban bien definidos, uno vestia completamente de negro y el otro de blanco.  
  
"Necesitan un poco de ayuda" pregunto el que vestia de blanco  
  
"creo que esa es una pregunta estupida por supuesto que necesitan ayuda" respondio el otro joven "no vez que estan sumamente agotados"  
  
"tranquilo solo queria preguntar pero tienes razon apenas puedo sentir sus reservas magicas" dijo el de blanco  
  
Harry que era el que vestia de negro se asomo por encima de los zafacones donde se estaban cubriendo jovenes y noto que quedaban 15 mortifagos de pie y estaban acercandose, este rapido volvio a ocultarse  
  
"solo quedan quince de ellos" dijo harry  
  
"me sorprende que pudieran deterner a tantos" comento julius mientras observaba al grupo de jovenes que apenas podian mantenerse de pie, esto hizo que todos lo miraran con coraje  
  
"dejalos tranquilos, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer" decia harry "esto es lo que tienes que hacer, tu iras por detras yo por el frente y nos encontramos en el medio, esta claro"  
  
"si como el cristal, nos vemos en el medio" dijo julius a la misma vez que desaparecia  
  
los jovenes al ver esto se sorprendieron, miraron al que todavia estaba alli para preguntar pero este levanto una mano señalando que hicieran silencio.  
  
"Yo voy a poner una barrera al rededor de ustedes que evitara la entrada y salida de cualquier hechizo" al terminar de decir esto comenzo a resitar el hechizo en una lengua que ninguna de ellos era familiar cuando termino se formo una especie de domo alrededor de estos, el cual resplandecio varias veces antes de hacerse completamente invisible el joven se giro y se dirigio hacia donde estaba el grupo de mortifagos  
  
los mortifagos no podian creer que nadie fuera tan estupido como para salir a enfrentarse a ellos solo y menos colocandose frente de ellos sin ninguna proteccion. Estos no lo pensaron dos veces y varios de ellos le comenzaron a lanzar hechizos la persona comenzo a esquivar todos los hechizos a la misma vez que acercaba a ellos. Harry que sin mucho esfuerzo evitaba ser golpeado por los hechizos, cuando llego donde el primer mortifago el cual tenia la mano estendida para lanzar un hechizo, solo se movio a un lado haciendo que el hechizo pasara por su lado sin que este lo tocara, agarrandolo por la muñeca y con su otra mano golpeando el codo de este franturandolo provocando que este soltara su barita y comenzara a gritar. Pero no lo solto este acto seguido lo golpeo en ambas rodillas rompiendolas haciendo que gritara mas fuerte lo agarro por la parte de atras de la ropa y lo coloco frente de el usandolo de escudo contra los hechizos que le habian lanzado. Podia ver que Julius se encontraba tambien peleando contra varios de ellos pero contrario a Harry el usaba magia para detener los que se encontraban cerca de el, cuando los mortifagos se dieron cuenta a quien habian golpeado con sus hechizos se detuvieron. Aprovechando esto harry lanzo al cadaver que el tenia contra un grupo de cuatro mortifagos que se encontraban cerca de el a la misma vez que corria hacia ellos. Los mortifagos al ver el cuerpo volando hacia ellos tratan de salir de la ruta de este, todos lo logran menos uno de ellos el cual es golpeado y cae al suelo con el cadaver sobre el. Harry se mueve hacia uno de los que esquivaron el cuerpo y antes de que este pueda recuperarse lo patea en el pecho y se impulsa de el para poder brincar hacia atras, sobre el mortifago que se acercaba por detras girandose en el aire cayendo detras de este y golpeandolo en el medio de la espalda con la mano abierta. Cuando su mano impacta se oye un crack y el mortifago cae al suelo gritando, harry se paro en la barita de este rompiendola, tuvo que moverse rapido a su derecha para evitar dos hechizos que le lanzaron el mortifago que el habia pateado y el que habia sido golpeado por el cadaver que ya se habian recuperado. Harry estendio una de sus manos con la palma apuntando hacia ambos mortifagos  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA" dijo este lanzando un hechizo el cual hizo que ambos mortifagos se comenzaran a mover lento.  
  
Este corrio hacia ellos y colocando una mano en la garganta de cada uno  
  
"SILENCIO" despues de esto los golpeo en la nuca provocando que estos calleran al suelo inconcientes  
  
"umm... no eran cuatro" en ese mismo momento se escucha una voz detras de el  
  
"CRUCIO" al escuchar eso voltea y el hechizo lo golpea en el pecho  
  
el mortifago que se habia escabullido detras de una de las persona que los estaba atacando sonrio al ver su hechizo golpear al joven, pero la sonrisa se le borro del rostro al ver que este se encontraba de pie y no demostraba señal de dolor alguno  
  
"aja, con que ahi estabas pense que te habias escapado" decia esto mientras se movia hacia el mortifago que no salio de su sorpresa rapidamente y recibio un puño al estomago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor para luego recibir un rodillazo a la cara, que le rompio la nariz haciendo que este se desplomara al suelo insconciente.  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor y noto que Julius tambien habia terminado y lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado, en el medio de ellos quedaban los ultimos cinco mortifagos. Estos no habian atacado porque Julius les habia puesto una barrera similar a la que Harry habia puesto alrededor de los miembros del ED. Harry y Julius comenzaron acercarse a estos, cuando estaban a varios pies de estos se detubieron se miraron y se les formo una sonrisa que los mortifagos que la estaban viendo supieron de inmediato que lo que les esperaba no era nada bueno. Estos intentaron desaparecer del lugar pero no pudieron y se miraron sorprendidos, julius al notar sus caras les contesto la pregunta que estaba en la mente de estos  
  
"no traten de desaparecerpor que la barrera que tienen alrededor de ustedes no permitira que lo hagan" dijo este  
  
"pero no se preocupen no los vamos a lastimar...." dijo Harry cuando los mortifagos y los del ED escucharon esto se sorprendieron "mucho" termino de decir este, lo que le quito las esperanzas a los mortifagos de salir caminando  
  
Julius quito la barrera y ambos avanzaron, los mortifagos que no querian ser atrapados otra vez despues de que habian sido liberados de Azkaban, decidieron por lo menos eliminar a uno de ellos. Por eso fue que cuando estos notaron que la barrera habia sido levantada atacaron a uno de estos, como habian notado que estos no eran afectados por el crucio comenzaron a lanzar el hechizo asesino. Julius que era al que le lanzaron los hechizos decidio que era tiempo que vieran un poco del poder que poseía, los jovenes que estos habian salvado que estaban observando todo lo que pasaba al ver que uno de los muchachos que los habian salvado se detuvo a esperar que los hechizos lo golpearan comenzaron a gritarle que se moviera.  
  
Julius no les presto atencion a los gritos de que se moviera solo espero y en el ultimo momento movio su mano frente suyo diciendo  
  
"Inmunity shield" los hechizos golpearon un escudo plateado que se formo frente a este y desaparecieron, este hizo un movimiento de muñeca y la barrera desaparecio.  
  
Harry noto que no le estaban prestando atencion, decidio poner a prueba algo que habia estado pensando desde que gano las memorias de su padre. Comenzo a concentrarse en las particulas de agua que se encuentran en el aire y las comenzo a mover para que rodearan a cada uno de los mortifagos, ahora era que comenzaba lo dificil ya que esto nunca lo habia hecho. Este continuo, haciendo que las particulas comensaran a condensarse y solidificarse en bloques de hielo que comensaron a formarse en los pies de los cinco encapuchados, lo cuales salieron del asombro de que alguien pudiera bloquear el hechizo asesino cuando notaron sus pies cubiertos por capas de hielo, las cuales llegaban hasta las rodillas y seguian avanzando. Julius noto esto y mirando a harry entendio lo que este estaba realizando, moviendose rapido avanzo hacia este para protegerlo de cualquier ataque. Harry noto que estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo que pensaba, comenzo a usar el aire para que enfriara mas y este ayudara a que el agua se congelara mas rapido.  
  
Varios segundos mas tarde, Harry termino dejando a los cinco mortifagos como estatuas de hielo. Asi que mirando ambos a su alrededor y notando que no habia mas problemas se dirigieron a donde se encontraban los del ED. Cuando llegaron Harry hizo un movimiento con su mano y la barrera que habia colocado brillo y desaparecio, notando el estado que se encontraban este moviendo su mano sobre estos y dijo  
  
"curaga" hermione y los demas notaron que una luz blanca los envolvio y cuando desaparecio se encontraban sin ningun rasguño y con toda su magia. Hermione se puso de pie y miro a las dos personas que los habian salvados notando que el que los habia curado se encontraba frente a ella. Esta se puso de pie rapidamente y extendio su mano en forma de agradecimiemo, la persona solo la miro pero no hizo movimiento como que pensaba tomar esta. Hermione movio su mano de vuelta a su lado un poco molesta por el gesto de este, asi que decidio hablar  
  
"gracias por ayudarnos, pero podrian decirnos quienes son"  
  
"si eso es algo que yo tambien quiero saber" dijo una voz a la derecha de estos, Hermione miro para ver quien era y no se sorprendio al ver al profesor Dumbledore y la Orden del Fenix.  
  
"tarde como siempre, cuando sera que lleguen cuando sean necesitados" dijo el que se encontraba frente a hermione  
  
"como puedes decir eso, que deseas que el mundo se acabe tan pronto" decia el otro joven que se encontraba parado mas atras  
  
"no se quienes se creen pero ustedes no pueden hablarle asi al profesor, o es que no saben quien es" dijo Hermione enojada por lo que ellos estaban diciendo  
  
"claro que sabemos, el es Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts y uno de los magos mas poderosos que existe" respondio el que vestia de blanco  
  
"sabes niña si no conoces las razones por las que no le mostramos respeto mejor no hables" dijo el de la vestimenta negro. Lo que hizo que hermione y todos los presentes se enojaran por la forma que este le habia hablado a Hermione  
  
"tu no tienes derecho a llamarme una niña cuando tu no pareces ser mucho mayor que ninguno de nosotros" dijo hermione que estaba enojada por que este le dijo una niña pero se puso furiosa cuando el otro joven comenzo a reir  
  
"veo que ese cabeza que tienes no la utilizas mucho verdad, pero no importa te lo explicare para que lo entiendas" decia el de negro hablando en un tono como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 o 6 años "cuando pases una vida, dejame pensar, uummm... no se digamos como la de Harry entonces no te llamare una niña" cuando escucharon esto todos se sorprendieron ya que no sabian que este pudiera conocer a harry  
  
"me gustaria saber como es que ustedes conocen al señor Potter" dijo Dumbledore su tono de voz decia perfectamente que eso no era una pregunta si no una orden  
  
"no me agrado el tono que usted esta usando con nosotros si no lo cam..." pero no termino, sintio algo y miro a su compañero para ver si el tambien lo habia sentido y este tambien lo estaba mirando eso le hizo saber que si lo sintio.  
  
Harry cerro los ojos y de inmediato supo que fue lo que sintio, miro a Julius que lo miraba esperando que este le dijera que sucedia. Este le iba a decir que se fueran pero se le ocurrio algo, miro a todos los presentes y luego miro de nuevo a Julius el que comprendio lo que este iba a hacer y asintio con la cabeza diciendo que el apoyaria en todo lo que el hiciera.  
  
"estupido como no se ocurrio antes, era solo una distraccion" decia Harry asiendo que todos lo miraran  
  
"QUE!!! Como pudimos ser tan estupidos, pero estara bien solo son unos cuantos mortifagos el podra con ellos"dijo Julius  
  
"hay es donde estas mal son alrededor de diez dementores y treinta mortifagos ademas de varias criaturas oscuras" dijo Harry  
  
"demonios no creo que Harry pueda con todos ellos" decia Julius "vamos tenemos que ir a ayudarlo"  
  
"Harry no puede estar en problemas las protecciones que tiene su casa no permitirian que nadie entrara si no tiene ningun parentesco de sangre o este los invite" informo Dumbledore  
  
"demonios no se quienes son mas idiotas si usted o ellos por hacer lo que usted dice" decia Harry "solo les dire algo antes partir a ayudarlo, que sangre se uso para que Voldemort (cuando dijo esto todos temblaron menos Julius, Dumbledore y él) regresara a la vida" terminando de decir esto se movio seguido de Julius hacia la sombra del negocio que estaba al lado y cuando la pisaron ambos desaparecieron.  
  
Todos los que se encontraban alli estaban sorprendidos por esto. Hermione miro a Dumbledore quien tenia una cara de horror lo que la sorprendio, esta queria saber a lo que se referia con la sangre que se uso, ya que Harry nunca les dijo que fue todo lo que paso despues de que tomo la copa con Cedric en el evento de los tres magos durante el cuarto año.  
  
"profesor a que se referia con la sangre que se uso para revivir al que no debe ser nombrado" pregunto esta  
  
"Remus puedes crear un translador para que lleve a los jovenes a la casa de Arabella el resto de nosotros aparecera y desde alli nos dirigiremos a la casa de los familiares de Harry" ordeno Dumbledore y luego miro a hermione "para contestar tu pregunta lo que el se refiere es que Voldemort (todos tiemblan menos Albus) puede pasar las protecciones que tiene la casa y no lo sabriamos ya que fue la sangre de Harry la que se uso para traerlo de nuevo a la vida"  
  
todos los que se encontraban presentes que no sabian de esto se quedaron en shock. Lupin que habia convertido un periodico en un transportador le informo a Albus que habia terminado el que dijo a los jovenes que lo tocaran.  
  
Mientras estos lo tocaban los otros mienbros de la Orden aparecieron hacia la casa de Arabella cuando todos aparecieron frente a la casa notaron que esta se encontraba en llamas y la marca tenebrosa esta sobre esta, buscaron y no encontraron a Arabella por ningun lado. Estos decidieron dirigirse a la casa de los Dursley esperando que Harry se encontrara bien. 


End file.
